


Sailing Back

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Ása has had quite enough.A little rest will be good for her.





	Sailing Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/gifts).



> I'm so glad you requested this character. :D I hope you enjoy this bite-sized extra~!

_Land_.

Ása peered through the spyglass.

Yes, there it was. Iceland was little more than a dark smudge on the horizon, but there it was.

They'd land soon enough.

She'd had more than enough of this whole sorry trip. Interruptions and blackmail, and losing a crew member on top of it – even if he had, by all rights, been a bit of a drip – she was done with the whole affair, thank you very much.

She lowered her glass, and nodded to herself. A few days of rest would be more than enough to set herself in good spirits again.


End file.
